FanHome
by Ka-Al le Caillou
Summary: Imaginez que tout le fandom vive au même endroit, sans règles ou surveillance...en voici les aventures o/
1. Introduction

Tout est dans le résumé en fait XD

Donc voilà une petite fic qui est partie de ce délire : un pensionnat sans cours ou surveillants, avec tout le fandom…ça donnerait quoi ?

Voilà XD Nous sommes donc dans un pensionnat avec une chambre par personne, Wifi à volonté, grande salle à manger, douches communes, salles de jeux, de karaoké, de repos, etc…

Et je vais imaginer toutes les petites mésaventures qu'il pourrait se passer XD

Vous voulez apparaître dans la fic ? Vous voulez proposer des idées ?

Rien de plus simple ! Envoyez-moi un PM ! :D

Le premier chapitre devrait sortir très bientôt ;)

DISCLAIMER :Toutes les personnes présentes dans cette fic s'appartiennent ! Même moi, je m'appartiens ! XD


	2. Rain Igami - Lait chaud - SLG

Saluuuuuuut le fandom o/

Voici le premier chapitre qui s'annonce être un gros bordel rempli de références XD

Déjà, encore merci de toutes vos participations ! On est presque une trentaine ! Je vous aime ! *cœur*

Pour ce chapitre, deux auteures seront présentes, et deux seront cités ! Et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Lisez leurs fics !

_Non mais ça sert à rien de l'écrire, vu que tu vas l'écrire à chaque fois !_

Je fais ce que je veux !

Enjoy o/

* * *

Rain Igami ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

Couchée dans son lit tout chaud et tout doux, elle se sentait au paradis et ne voulait qu'une chose : DORMIR !

C'était d'ailleurs l'une de ses principales activités. Comme pour tous les habitants du FanHome, qui oscillaient entre phases d'insomnie et phases de sommeil profond, ne se souciant ni des heures de repas, ni du levé et coucher du jour, mais se réglant plutôt sur les sorties de vidéos, les conventions et les nouveaux chapitres de leurs fics préférées.

Mais l'adolescente eu beau se tourner et se retourner, le sommeil l'avait définitivement quitté.

\- Fais chier…marmonna-t-elle en soulevant sa couette.

Alors qu'elle se levait, elle sentit une faim atroce lui déchirer le ventre.

\- Mais bordel, j'ai dormi combien de temps pour avoir faim à ce point ?

Elle fouilla dans son esprit encore ensommeillé pour tenter de se souvenir de la veille. C'était lundi soir, Ka-Al était passée voir comment avançait son chapitre, l'avait aidé, et lui avait même apporté un lait chaud, ce qui était tout à fait surprenant, venant de la part d'une sadique de son niveau.

C'était sûrement la boisson qui l'avait endormi, car elle ne se souvenait plus de rien après. Un coup d'œil à son horloge lui apprit qu'il était 16h37.

\- Ah ouais…ne pas sous-estimer le pouvoir du lait chaud.

Un gargouillement la tira de ses réflexions. Elle devait trouver à manger. Vite ! Sinon elle allait finir par s'auto-digérer !

Ayant la flemme de s'habiller, elle resta en kigurumi panda, et sortit dans le couloir, en s'armant d'un lance-flammes, au cas où elle croiserait le chemin d'une psychopathe ou d'un prédateur sexuel, ce qui était plus que probable. Elle aimait bien BeauChaton et sa voix de Patron soooooo sexy, mais là, elle était pas en état de supporter une crise de fangirl qui pourrait bien lui être mortelle, vu son manque d'énergie.

Elle regarda des deux côtés, ne vit personne, et commença à marcher, son arme toujours serrée contre elle.

Mais très rapidement, une sensation de malaise s'insinua en elle.

C'était trop silencieux.

D'habitude, à cette heure-ci, il y avait des cris de colère des personnes en manque d'inspiration ou qui rageait devant un cliffhanger trop cruel. Mais aussi les chants de différents résidents qui aimaient se refaire l'intégrale des Instants Pandas. Sans oublier les gémissements de plaisir s'échappant des chambres des plus pervers d'entre eux.

Mais là…Rien !

Inquiète, mais aussi un peu soulagée, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la cuisine, ne croisant aucune fangirl ou fanboy sur son chemin. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle resta figée devant la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

Les placards avaient été pillés, et les frigos étaient ouverts et affreusement vides. Plus d'Ice Tea, plus de rhubarbe, plus de choco-steaks, plus de cookies, plus de bolognaise !

\- Mais putain !

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Alors elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs, espérant tomber sur quelqu'un, n'importe qui ! Enfin, non, pas n'importe qui, elle tenait à sa peau.

Dans les escaliers, elle tomba finalement sur La Mandragore de Nantes, qui avait les bras chargés de paquets de biscuits. Rain lui sauta dessus, la stoppant dans sa course.

\- Hé ! Il se passe quoi ? Pourquoi il y a plus de bouffe ? Pourquoi il y a aucun bruit ?

\- Ben, on est vendredi, y a le nouvel SLG, donc tout le monde s'est barricadé avec des vivres !

\- Mais…mais non, on est mardi !

\- Ben non, d'ailleurs, ça fait presque 4 jours que tu dors, je commençait à s'inquiéter.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi, je me suis couchée juste après avoir posté mon dernier chapitre !

\- …ça fait 4 jours, Rain.

-…What ? ! Mais c'est impossible !

\- T'as dû avaler un truc pas net avant de dormir.

\- Mais non, j'ai juste bu un lait chaud que m'avait préparé Ka-Aaaaaaaa…

Prise d'un doute, Rain souleva sa manche, et fixa son bras. Ses poignets étaient tout rouges, portant encore des traces de cordes, et sa peau était couvertes de suçons, de morsures et de griffures.

\- OH PUTAIN ! ! !

\- Eh ouais, ma vieille, fallait te méfier.

Sur ces mots, la Nantaise tenta de repartir vers sa chambre, mais la jeune fille en kigurumi la retient en la suppliant.

\- Pitié ! Je crève la dalle, tu peux me passer à manger, s'il te plaît ?

\- Ah non ! J'ai déjà eu assez de mal comme ça à sauver quelques provisions !

\- Pitiééééééé, je vais mourir de faiiiiiiiiiiiiim ! ! !

La mandragore l'observa quelques instants, puis finit par attraper un de ses paquets, et le lança à son amie, avant de repartir en lançant :

\- Maintenant, tu te démerdes !

L'adolescente regarda son acquisition. C'était un Tupperware rempli de pâtes au saumon.

Elle poussa un soupir, et se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas rapide, ne voulant être en retard pour le nouvel SLG sous aucun prétexte. Pendant sa course, elle se dit qu'elle allait garder ses pâtes pour plus tard. Oui, elle allait les garder pour le moment où elle se serait vengé de Ka-Al. C'est bon, les pâtes, avec une bonne vengeance en prime.

* * *

Reviews ? :3

Pleins de choco-steaks sur vous, mes amours o/


	3. Docteur Sebastian CASTELIANOS !

NON, JE SUIS PAS MORTE !

De un, j'avais une panne d'inspiration, et de deux, j'étais en vacances, sans Internet XD

Mais me revoilà, et dans les jours qui suivent, je vais poster en masse !

Tout d'abord, MERCI de vos retours sur le premier chapitre, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur ! (_Quel coeur ?_)

Et puis...ben, rien, je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre XD

Enjoy o/

* * *

Nekomichan06, était seule dans sa chambre, effondrée dans son lit à cause d'une angine, et c'était quelque chose d'assez surprenant.

Pas le fait qu'elle soit malade, ça non. Car dans le FanHome, entre les mauvaises habitudes alimentaires, les nuits d'insomnie et d'autres facteurs dont on préférerait ignorer l'existence, les habitants n'étaient jamais à l'abri d'un quelconque virus. Non, ce qui était surprenant, c'était qu'elle soit seule.

Dans le pensionnat, il y avait des locataires doux, gentils, prévenants, toujours prêts à rendre service et à aider son prochain sans rien attendre en retour, et avec le sourire. Et puis, il y avait la majorité constituée des autres. Ceux qui adooooooorent s'amuser avec les plus faibles. (Note de l'auteur : Je ne vise ABSOLUMENT personne ! _Peut-être parce que tu en fait partie…_ **Oh oui, chérie, on sait bien à quel point tu aimes répandre le mal…** Surtout avec moi…pourquoi t'es aussi méchante avec une pauvre pandette comme moiiiiiiii ?!)

Donc, le fait de savoir que notre amie sans défense n'était pas en train de se faire torturer par quelqu'un était très étonnant. Mais vous me connaissez…ça ne va pas durer…

Alors que la brune somnolait tranquillement sous ses couvertures, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Faisant preuve d'un courage digne d'un Hippie en bad-trip, elle ne bougea pas d'un poil, et lança depuis son oreiller :

\- C'est qui ?

\- Jé souis lé Docteur ! Jé viens vous soigner !

\- C'est ouvert !

Alors oui, vous allez me dire que primo, c'est pas prudent de laisser sa porte ouverte, et que secundo, il est déconseillé de laisser entrer un soi-disant docteur avec un accent latino.

Mais primo, notre héroïne est malade, donc sa capacité de réflexion est trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès limitée, et secundo, c'est moi qui raconte l'histoire, alors si t'es pas content, je te zute ! (_Oh putain…_ **Elle a zuté le lecteur !** Je suis un panda choqué !)

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Jafaden, vêtue d'une blouse blanche et portant un grand sac noir. La convalescente, s'étant un peu redressée pour mieux voir la nouvelle venue, poussa un soupir et demanda d'un ton pâteux :

\- Jaf', c'est gentil de venir me voir, mais pourquoi t'es habillée comme ça ?

L'interpellée se redressa et la fixa d'un regard mêlant folie et…folie, avant de lui lancer d'une voix claire :

\- Jé né souis pas Jaf' ! Jé souis lé Docteur…Sebastian…Castelianos ! ! !

Et à ces mots, la jeune fille sortit un dictaphone et l'enclencha, faisant résonner quelques notes de guitare dans la pièce. Nekomichan la regarda avec fatigue et incompréhension pendant quelques instants, puis se rappela qu'elle avait une voix et lui lança :

\- Jaf', t'as encore trop regardé de vidéos de Bob Lennon. Désolée, mais je suis pas d'humeur pour ça. Reviens plus ta…humpf…

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, un doigt vint se poser sur ses lèvres, tandis que son interlocutrice continuait de son ton solennel :

\- Shhhht, chiquita…né té préoccoupes plous dé rien ! Jé vais té soigner ! Aie confiance ! Car après tout, jé souis lé Docteur…Sebastian…Castelianos ! ! !

Et de sa main de libre, elle réenclencha la petite musique latino.

La malade sentit toute trace de gentillesse la quitter. Elle avait sommeil, sa gorge enflée lui faisait un mal de chien, et voilà que débarquait une fangirl cosplayée en docteur le moins rassurant du monde.

Alors qu'elle allait hurler…ou plutôt, dire son mécontentement (hurler avec une angine n'est JAMAIS une bonne idée), elle sentit des mains palper son cou douloureux.

\- Ma qué ! Mais c'est qué c'est tout gonflé ! Est-ce qué ça fait mal si j'appouie ici ?

\- Aie ! Oui, bordel !

\- Bueno (pourquoi j'ai envie de manger un kinder bueno en lisant ça ?), et ici ?

\- Aie, mais putain ! Vire tes mains de là !

\- C'est très très bueno, tout ça. Maintenant, ouvres la bouche et dis "Bite" !

\- Bite ?

\- Si, bite !

\- Mais pourquoiiiiaaaaaaaaa…

Jafaden venait d'introduire dans sa bouche un bâtonnet en bois, et fixait l'intérieur de sa gorge avec attention, se souciant peu des gémissements de protestation de sa patiente.

\- Ma qué ! C'est soublime là-dedans ! Jé n'est jamais vou oune aussi belle angine ! C'est souper ! C'est magnifique ! C'est sensationnel !

\- Hon hois hien heu hé ha hoi hi ha hal !

\- Qué ? Jé né comprend rien à ce que tou dis !

Après plusieurs tentatives, Nekomichan réussit enfin à extraire le bâtonnet de sa cavité buccale et dit :

\- On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui a mal !

\- Ma qué ! Mais avoir mal, c'est ça qu'est bueno !

Tout en se posant des questions sur les possibles penchants masochistes de son amie, ou plutôt, de Sebastian Castelianos, la malade sursauta en la voyant se pencher vers sa sacoche noire, qu'elle avait posée près du lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas sortir de ce putain de sac ? !

\- Rien dé grave, chiquita, né t'inquiètes pas !

\- Si, je m'inquiète, bordel !

\- Jé sors jouste un petit outil pour pratiquer oune incision !

\- Une…une…incision ?

\- Si ! Oune incision !

Et sur ces mots, Jafaden sortit de la sacoche une scie circulaire.

En voyant l'instrument de torture…non, de chirurgie, la convalescente comprit que là, si elle voulait survivre, il fallait qu'elle réagisse, et vite !

Alors elle attrapa la batte de base-ball qui était sous son oreiller, et donna un coup vif sur le crâne du pseudo docteur. (Antoine nous l'a dit, il faut toujours amener sa batte de base-ball, toujours !)

Cette dernière s'effondra au sol, inconsciente.

Nekomichan se leva, attrapa la jeune fille par les aisselles, la traîna jusque dans le couloir et l'y abandonna, étalée par terre, son sac jeté à côté d'elle. Une fois la besogne accomplie, la malade retourna dans sa chambre et se barricada pendant plusieurs jours, finissant de se soigner de manière plus traditionnelle.

Ce qu'est devenue Jafaden ? Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec une violente douleur au crâne (mais aussi autre part, ben oui, c'est ça de rester sans défense dans un pensionnat remplis de perverses). Elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce qu'elle foutait là, donc elle se décida à retourner à sa chambre, en boitant.

Et là, mes petits canards en sucre, je suis face à un problème, car je ne sais absolument pas comment clore ce chapitre de manière BADASS ! Aussi, je vais suivre le conseil de BeauChaton (*mode pub activé* ALLEZ LIRE SES FICS, ELLES SONT SUPEEEEEEERS ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !), et finir sur une petite chanson ! (D'ailleurs, merci à toi de m'avoir corrigé !)

Et pour ce faire, je vais faire une reprise de la chanson "Nuits d'insomnie" de notre cher Bob Lennon, qui est elle aussi une reprise d'une chanson d'Aladdin, "Nuits d'Arabie".

C'est parti ! ! ! Chantez avec moi l'hymne du FanHome ! ! !

_Moi je viens d'un endroit,_

_Très sympa, et pas loin,_

_Où tu écris pendant des heures !_

_Où pendant ton sommeil,_

_Les idées te harcèlent,_

_C'est très chiant, ça, mais, hé,_

_C'est comme ça !_

_Quand tu t'fais chier sur l'net,_

_Et que t'as trop la flemme,_

_D'ouvrir une page Word pour t'y mettre,_

_C'est l'instant envoûtant,_

_Où tu trouves en cliquant,_

_Un bon gros lemon bien pervers !_

_Ô nuits sans inspi ! ! !_

_Lorsque j'en ai trop pris !_

_Où tout ce que j'écris,_

_Jusqu'à la moindre ligne,_

_Dénonce bien ma folie !_

_Ô nuits sans inspi ! ! !_

_Mes doigts deviennent rouges !_

_Comme le Joueur du Grenier,_

_Devant un RPG,_

_Rageant avec humour !_

* * *

Reviews ? :3

**HELP ! ANNONCE IMPORTANTE ! Après une fausse manip sur mon ordi, un de mes fichiers Word a totalement buggé ! Je me retrouve avec pleins de carré blanc ! Est-ce que quelqu'un connaitrait un logiciel qui me permettrait de le réparer pour récupérer mon texte ? Merci d'avance !**

**(En fait, non, c'est bon, problème résolu !)**


	4. Un beau gosse - L'Etat - À suivre

Aaaaah, je me souviens de la tendre époque où je postais chaque semaine, sans retard...mais ça, c'était avant !

Bon, donc nous revoilà dans le monde merveilleux de FanHome ! Au programme aujourd'hui : Un visiteur beau gosse, de nouvelles règles pourries, des armes, et un cliffhanger !

Mais bon, je discute, je discute, place à la review anonyme !

**Guest** : Me tente pas, je serais tout à fait capable de refaire une reprise XD Oui, je suis schizophrène, comme pas mal de monde ici XD Elle sait déjà à quoi je ressemble, je lui ai envoyé des photos XD Merci, merci ! (-_Et ça y est, elle prend la grosse tête !_)

Enjoy o/

* * *

Le jeune homme respira profondément. Se calmer. Il devait se calmer.

Devant lui se dressait un immense bâtiment en briques rouges, percés de nombreuses fenêtres. La plupart ne laissaient voir que des rideaux tirés ou des montagnes de peluches. Au-dessus des battants de l'immense porte d'entrée se trouvait une petite plaque en métal gravée d'un "FanHome".

Benjamin Prencher, puisque tel était son nom, fixait la poignée qu'il devait baisser pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Dans son esprit se rejouait la scène qui l'avait conduit à se trouver ici.

_\- Monsieur le Premier Ministre, vous avez demandé à me voir ?_

_\- Exact, Capitaine Prencher. J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance pour vous._

_\- Quelle est-elle ?_

_\- Quelque part dans notre pays, se trouve un pensionnat. Ce dernier est occupé par des individus tous plus fous les uns que les autres, et certains sont particulièrement dangereux. Ils sont sans surveillance, libres de leurs agissements. Nous devons remédier à cela. Aussi, Capitaine, je souhaite que vous alliez là-bas, et que vous y fassiez régner l'ordre._

_\- Pourquoi m'avoir choisi, sans vouloir être indiscret ?_

_\- Vous avez toutes les compétences pour cette mission. Vous avez de l'autorité, du sang-froid, des capacités physiques exceptionnelles. Et malgré votre jeune âge, vous avez su vous imposer parmi vos troupes. Vous êtes l'homme qu'il nous faut. Mais je ne peux vous cacher que cette mission est risquée, et que vous n'en ressortirez pas sans séquelles. Acceptez-vous malgré cela ?_

_\- Ce sera un honneur de servir mon pays, Monsieur le Premier Ministre !_

Après cet entretien, on l'avait envoyé sur le lieu de sa mission. Il n'avait pu emporter avec lui qu'une valise avec quelques vêtements et affaires personnelles, la feuille avec ses consignes et un pistolet.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le militaire ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bâtiment.

Il se trouva dans un hall tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire, aux murs peints en vert, et au parquet en bois de chêne. Sur le mur à sa gauche, il y avait deux portes étiquetées "Toilettes" et "Placard à balais". Au bout du couloir se trouvait une porte avec une petite plaque où était écrit "Salle à manger et de rassemblement". Juste à côté se trouvait un escalier. Et enfin, à sa droite, se trouvait l'accueil, simplement composé d'un bureau où était posé un micro, sans doute pour les annonces générales, et un paquet de Granolas. Derrière, une jeune fille lisait un manga tout en tournant sur elle-même, assise sur une chaise à roulettes. Malgré les rotations, Le jeune homme parvient à la détailler peu à peu. Habillée d'un jean noir et d'un sweat Jack Skellington, elle avait des longs cheveux châtains ondulés et des lunettes, et portait un bonnet panda.

Après s'être raclé plusieurs fois la gorge, Benjamin réussit à faire s'arrêter l'adolescente, qui se mit à le regarder avec des grands yeux verts encadrés d'eye-liner, agrandis par la surprise et par un sentiment que le capitaine préféra ignorer, tandis que la bouche de la fangirl s'étira dans un sourire carnassier avant de lancer d'une voix enjouée :

\- Woah, t'es beau gosse, toi ! En quoi puis-je t'être utile ?

\- Bonjour, je suis Benjamin Prencher et je souhaite m'adresser à l'ensemble de cette résidence, et ce, immédiatement.

\- Pas de problèmes, chéri !

Elle attrapa son micro, l'enclencha, et se mit à parler tandis que sa voix résonnait dans tout l'immeuble.

\- Un deux, un deux, ici Ka-Al la Pandette, un beau gosse se trouve à l'accueil et souhaite nous parler à tous, alors tout le monde dans la salle de rassemblement ! Et pour celles qui se demandent «beau gosse comment ? », ce type est juste le sosie officiel du Fossoyeur de Films ! Alors bougez vos culs et ce qui va avec !

Elle reposa son micro, et se tourna vers le militaire qui tentait de ne pas paraître abasourdi par les mots de la demoiselle. Cette dernière se leva et lui lança avec un clin d'œil aguicheur :

\- Si tu veux bien me suivre, gamin…vaut mieux se dépêcher d'aller dans la salle avant que tout le monde t'empêche de passer.

En entendant les bruits de cavalcade dans les étages du dessus, il se dit quelle avait raison, et la suivit, alors qu'elle poussait déjà les portes de leur destination. L'intérieur de la salle était immense, avec des tables et des chaises par centaines. On aurait pu croire à un gigantesque réfectoire scolaire, à l'exception que le mobilier était dans des coloris dépareillés, et était disposé de manière totalement aléatoire, dans un bazar effrayant. Un autre détail frappa le jeune homme. Le sol était recouvert de feuilles couvertes d'une écriture qui variait d'une page à l'autre. Apparemment, les résidents profitaient également de leurs repas pour écrire leurs fanfictions.

\- Hé chéri ! Au lieu de t'émerveiller sur la déco, monte sur cette table pour que tout le monde te voie !

L'interpellé leva rapidement la tête vers l'adolescente qui venait de lui parler, juste à temps pour attraper un micro qu'elle venait de lui lancer. Il se dirigea vers la table qu'elle lui désignait, et y monta, ne prêtant aucune attention au regard dévergondé de la jeune fille qui le reluquait. Il devait se concentrer car déjà, une foule surgit dans la salle, poussant sans ménagement les tables et les chaises pour se frayer un chemin. En deux minutes, le réfectoire fut entièrement rempli par une masse bruyante.

\- Tout le monde est là ? Demanda le militaire à Ka-Al.

\- Non, il en manque quelques-uns, mais 95% sont là…à toi de jouer, beau gosse ! Répliqua-t-elle dans un clin d'œil avant de se mêler parmi les locataires.

Le soldat posa ses yeux sur les différentes personnes qui lui faisait face. Il distinguait une majorité de filles, la plupart très jeunes, entre 12 et 18 ans. Mais il vit aussi quelques garçons, et des adultes de 20 à 25 ans. Tous avaient l'air normaux, ou juste un peu excentriques. L'homme se demanda comment des gosses pouvaient être dangereux. Mais il devait se méfier. Qui sait ce que ces gamins pouvaient lui réserver comme mauvaise surprise.

Une fois qu'un calme relatif fut installé, Benjamin commença à parler.

\- Bonjour à tous, je suis le Capitaine Prencher. Je vais être bref, et vous expliquer la raison de ma présence ici. Le premier ministre m'a chargé de vous surveiller. En effet, d'après lui, vous représentez une menace pour la paix de notre pays. Aussi, dorénavant, j'habiterais ici, afin de m'assurer que vous ne commettiez aucun acte pouvant nuire à l'harmonie de notre patrie.

Le silence devint total à ces mots. Tous, sans exception, regardait le jeune homme. Ce dernier aurait dû se méfier devant cette soudaine attention. Il aurait dû surtout se méfier de leurs regards. Mais il continuait son laïus sans se rendre compte de son erreur.

\- J'ai avec moi le nouveau règlement de ce pensionnat. Je vais vous le lire, et il sera appliqué dès maintenant :

Mesure n°1 : Un couvre-feu à 21h est instauré pour tout le monde.

Mesure n°2 : Tous les livres seront contrôlés, et s'ils sont jugés décadents, ils seront interdits. Les mangas et bandes-dessinés étant déjà jugés comme tels, leur possession est également interdite.

Mesure n°3 : La mesure précédente s'applique également pour les séries et les films.

Mesure n°4 : Un uniforme sera mis en place. Les garçons devront porter un pantalon et un pull, tous deux bleu marine, et les filles devront être habillées d'une jupe longue plissée et d'une chemise entièrement boutonnée dans la même couleur. Les cosplays, les bijoux, les accessoires, le maquillage, le gel, les teintures sont interdits.

Mesure n°5 : Les ordinateurs portables sont interdits.

Mesure n°6 : Internet est interdit.

Alors qu'il allait continuer, un changement d'atmosphère se fit sentir, et il stoppa son monologue. L'air s'était fait lourd et électrique. Se demandant quelle en était la raison, le militaire scruta la foule du regard. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Les pensionnaires avaient le visage lourd de menace, et sur chacun, on pouvait voir un petit sourire inquiétant. Soudain, un ricanement se fit entendre. C'était la jeune fille qui l'avait accueilli. Elle monta sur une chaise tout en continuant de rire. Une fois en hauteur, elle frappa dans ses mains et commença à parler :

\- Ha ha ha…franchement, ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu affaire à un abruti dans votre genre. Vous croyez VRAIMENT qu'on va vous obéir ? Mais mon pote, t'as juste oublié un détail…on est des fangirls…alors PERSONNE ne nous prive d'Internet !

Sur cette affirmation, de nombreuses personnes sortirent des armes de sous leurs vêtements, leurs sourire grandissant d'un cran. Le capitaine eu un mauvais pressentiment. Il hésitait entre sortir son arme et fuir. Mais il vit les plus jeunes, qui se tenaient devant lui, pistolet à la main. Comment pourrait-il tirer sur ces enfants ? Ils étaient adorables ! Flippants, mais adorables ! Alors il ne lui restait que la seconde option. Cependant, il ne se décidait pas à courir. Après tout, risquait-il vraiment quelque chose ? La voix de la Pandette lui répondit :

\- La première qui le chope a le droit de choisir la torture qu'on va lui infliger !

Aussitôt, il prit ses jambes à son coup. Ou plutôt, il sauta d'une table à une autre pour survoler la foule et quitter la salle. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, il voulut se diriger vers la porte, mais celle-ci venait d'être bloquée par une seconde porte en béton. Ils avaient tout prévu !

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une issue : les escaliers. Il s'élança, malgré son esprit qui lui hurlait qu'il allait se retrouver piégé. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir avec les voix dans son dos qui hurlaient des menaces aussi effrayantes qu'atypiques :

\- Coupez-lui les oreilles et pissez-lui dessus !

\- Chiez-lui dans le cou !

\- Tuez-le avec une bite !

\- Faites-lui écouter "Bella" !

\- Prenons ses viscères et étalons-les sur nos figures !

\- Non, mais les gars, on est tous potes, faut dire non à la violence !

\- TA GUEULE, JEFF SURF ! ! !

Pendant son ascension, le soldat cherchait un moyen de s'en sortir. Sa seule chance était de sauter depuis le premier étage par une fenêtre. Aussi, il sortit des escaliers et chercha un échappatoire. Mais de toute évidence, les fenêtres devaient se trouver dans les chambres, car le couloir était aveugle. Devait-il continuer à avancer ou entrer dans l'une des chambres ? Entendant ses assaillants se rapprocher, il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Les murs étaient recouverts d'autographes et de photos. Les étagères débordaient de mangas et de comics. Des vêtements traînaient sur le sol et sur le lit. Mais plus important, la chambre n'était pas vide, car un garçon se tenait assis sur une chaise près d'un bureau où un ordinateur était allumé. L'occupant des lieux avait des cheveux noirs, des lunettes, était habillé normalement avec un jean et un T-shirt orné d'un chat, et semblait à la fois surpris et amusé par l'intrusion du soldat.

\- Tiens, t'es nouveau ? Laisse-moi deviner, t'es poursuivie par des fans du Fossoyeur ? Mon pauvre, t'as pas de veine ! Je suis BeauChaton, et toi ?

Etonné par la gentillesse du fanboy, il répondit :

\- Euh…Ben…Benjamin…

\- Enchanté ! C'était toi qui voulait parler à tout le monde ? Vu ton physique, tu aurais dû faire une présentation plus discrète, sauf si tu veux finir enchaîné sur un lit !

Le fanfictionneur se mit à rire. Soulagé de ne percevoir aucune menace chez cet homme, le militaire se mit à rire aussi. Après tout, il pouvait bien faire semblant d'être l'un d'entre eux en attendant que la menace soit passée. Le résidant enchaîna :

\- Bon, faisons connaissance ! Sainte Pelle ou Sainte Patate ?

Le soldat n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce que ça voulait dire, alors il répondit au hasard :

\- Sainte Pelle.

\- Geek, Hippie ou Patron ?

Idem.

\- Hippie.

\- SLG ou WTC ?

\- WTC.

\- Richard ou Samuel ?

\- Samuel.

Le capitaine sourit. Il s'en tirait bien ! S'il continuait comme ça, il pourrait rester une ou deux heures avec le fanboy, et après partir dès que les fangirls auraient abandonné leur projet de le poursuivre.

\- Chat ou chien ?

Enfin une question où il pouvait répondre honnêtement !

\- Chien ! J'ai horreur des chats, ce ne sont que des sacs à puces !

Sa réponse provoqua un blanc. Avant qu'il ne comprenne quoique ce soit, BeauChaton se leva, alla ouvrir la porte, l'attrapa par le bras et le jeta dans le couloir en hurlant :

\- Les filles ! Votre victime est là ! Torturez-le pour moi !

Aussitôt, une cavalcade se fit entendre de toute part. Il ne resta plus au militaire qu'à courir pour sauver sa peau.

Le fanfictionneur retourna dans sa chambre. Mais d'après une légende urbaine (ou plutôt, un témoignage d'une fangirl qui passait par-là), il aurait prononcé ces mots avant de fermer la porte :

\- Réfléchis-y à deux fois avant de parler de sac à puces devant moi, gamin…

Et c'est ainsi que commença la plus incroyable des courses-poursuites que vous découvrirez…au prochain chapitre ! ! !

* * *

Et oui, cet épisode est découpé en deux chapitres pour faire durer le suspense et aussi car j'avais la flemme de tout écrire d'un coup pour le poster en une seule fois…Breeeeeeeeeef, à la prochaine ! ! !

Bonus ! Le premier qui arrive à retrouver les émissions dont sont tirées les menaces pourra choisir la torture qui sera infligée à cet enfoiré de Benjamin ! (Pour la deuxième menace, comme elle est apparue dans plusieurs émissions, pas besoin de mettre toutes les émissions, une seule suffira)

Reviews ? :3


	5. Suite - Benjie - Echec du Ministre

Je suis de retour !

Et aujourd'hui, nous allons découvrir la course-poursuite !

Pour les menaces...en fait, personne ne les as toutes trouvées, du coup, pas de gagnante XD Les réponses étaient : SLG, WTC/JDG/SLG, UM, NMT, Chroniques de Monsieur Plouf (épisode 52) ;)

Pas grand chose à dire, sinon...enfin, si, une, mais je vous le dirai en bas de page ;)

Place à la review anonyme o/

**miki aren : **C'est quoi ces insultes ? XD Quoique, m'insulter de chat, c'est méchant..très méchant XD Le "maginifique" Benjamin sort de mon imagination à 2h du mat' XD Je suis pas petite !...et je suis pas un tagada !

Enjoy o/

* * *

Tremblant de peur, Benjamin Prencher avançait lentement dans un des innombrables couloirs du FanHome. Il avait les boyaux tordus d'angoisse. Il lui semblait entendre les pas des fangirls de toute part du bâtiment. Dans quel merdier s'était-il foutu ? Ces filles étaient folles ! ! !

Quoiqu'il n'y avait pas que des filles…il venait d'échapper à un adolescent de 14 ans qui le bombardait de muffins radioactifs (Coucou Nut le schizo !).

Un bruit le sortit de ses pensées. Quelqu'un venait dans sa direction !

Il voulut revenir sur ses pas pour s'éloigner de la menace, mais il ne le put pas pour la simple et bonne raison que la menace était déjà arrivée dans son dos.

C'était une jeune fille de 16 ans, les cheveux courts noir, un bonnet de panda sur la tête et des lunettes sur le nez. Elle tenait dans les mains un PUTAIN DE LANCE-FLAMMES ! ! ! Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle lança à une silhouette restée dans l'ombre (oui, il y a de l'ombre dans les couloirs, c'est pour un effet dramatique et aussi car tout le monde a la flemme de changer les ampoules pétées !) :

\- Sherlock ! J'ai trouvé notre proie !

De l'obscurité sortit Ka-Al, qui s'était changée entre temps pour revêtir un cosplay du Visiteur du Futur, fausses cicatrices et faux sang (enfin, le militaire l'espérait) pour compléter le manteau et les lunettes. Elle alla se poster aux côtés de Rain Igami, puisque c'était elle, et lui susurra :

\- Bravo Watson…je saurai te remercier…oh oui, comme jamais personne ne t'a remercié !

\- Oh, Sherlock, vous êtes si sexy !

Pendant que l'homme se demandait le rapport entre Sherlock Holmes et le Visiteur du Futur, les deux fangirls continuaient leur R.P. des plus…étranges…. Benjamin tenta d'en profiter pour s'enfuir, mais la plus âgée le remarqua et se tourna vers lui avec un air dramatique :

\- Non ! Surtout, ne t'enfuis pas ! Sinon, voilà ce qui va se passer !

Le soldat se stoppa, attendant la suite, se demandant quelle catastrophe allait avoir lieu.

\- Si tu t'enfuis…je vais pas pouvoir te latter les couilles ! ! !

Il s'enfuit.

\- Et merde !

\- Mais Sherlock, pourquoi vous n'avez pas inventé une théorie de fin du monde pour le retenir ?

\- Elémentaire, mon cher Watson ! …

De grands cris résonnèrent au loin, signe que le fugitif venait de croiser le chemin d'un groupe de fangirls enragées.

\- …J'ai une idée pour rendre cette chasse encore plus amusante…

\- Ne me dites pas que…

\- J'ai un plan !

* * *

Lauraceae était tranquillement assise sur son lit, en train de lire Homestuck. Elle adorait ce webcomic, qui était un concentré d'humour, de badasserie et de ships en tout genre, et avait réussi à convertir la plupart de son entourage. Avec délectation, elle suivait les aventures des quatre enfants et des trolls. Elle était tellement absorbée dans sa lecture, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu l'annonce, et n'était donc pas descendue. Mais là, les bruits de cavalcade lui firent lever la tête. Curieuse, elle descendit de son lit et alla jeter un œil dans le couloir.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir grand chose. Tout ce dont elle se souvint, c'est d'un beau gosse, sosie du Fossoyeur, en train de courir, l'air terrorisé. A ses trousses, un groupe de fangirl mené par Titipo, armée d'un marteau 5 tonnes, qui hurlait :

\- Gloire au ProfDePhilo/PrésentateurTV ! ! !

Ce qui ne semblait n'avoir aucun rapport avec la situation. Mais le temps que Lauraceae pense à ce détail, la masse bruyante était déjà loin. En tournant la tête vers la direction où elle était partie, la jeune femme vit que Luna Delmyr, sa fan numéro 1, avait elle aussi ouvert sa porte pour voir l'origine du brouhaha.

\- Hey ! Delmyr ! Tu faisais quoi ?

\- Je lisais Homestuck.

\- Tu en es à où ?

\- J'en suis à Cascade.

\- Oooooh, on peut le regarder ensemble ? !

\- Bien sûr !

Et toutes deux allèrent dans la chambre de la plus jeune pour visionner le fameux passage, ne se souciant déjà plus de la course-poursuite à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Après tout, dans le FanHome, elles avaient l'habitude de pire…bien pire…

* * *

Courir. Toujours courir. Pour survivre.

Le militaire avait les pieds qui le faisaient atrocement souffrir, mais il continuait de courir. Il avait réussi à fausser compagnie au groupe qui l'avait poursuivi pendant trois étages. Mais une question le taraudait.

Au début, les fangirls étaient désorganisées, seules ou en groupes de deux ou trois. Mais depuis quelques minutes, elles formaient des groupes plus gros, et hurlaient des choses incompréhensibles pour le soldat, comme «Gloire au 2ppie/Matoine/Geetron/Panprof/VITROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! ! ! ! ». Le jeune homme eu sa réponse lorsque la voix de Ka-Al résonna de nouveau par les haut-parleurs :

\- Je rappelle qu'une nouvelle règle a été ajoutée ! Désormais, la ou les premières à avoir chopé Bennie auront le droit de choisir le pairing qui sera mis à l'honneur durant toute une semaine ! Et oui, pendant 7 jours, les fanfictions, fanarts et autres qui sortiront ne seront que sur un seul pairing ! Et c'est la gagnante de cette chasse qui choisira lequel ! Alors courage, et si jamais ce bon vieux Benjie se dit qu'on est stupides de mettre en couple des personnes qui n'existent pas ou qui ne sont pas gays, je lui répondrais au nom du fandom : I DON'T CARE ! I SHIP IT !

Le jeune homme eu des sueurs froides. Avec cette règle, il était foutu.

Il se remit à courir, cherchant désespérément la sortie, mais à force de s'enfuir, il s'était perdu parmi les nombreux couloirs. Et les fangirls qui arrivaient de chaque côté à chaque instants ne lui permettaient pas de se reposer ou de réfléchir.

Tout d'un coup, sa route fut bloquée par deux jeunes filles. L'une d'elle avait des cheveux très ondulés châtains dégradés et qui lui arrivaient à l'épaule, des yeux marrons foncés, des lunettes noires et blanches et vêtue d'un kigurumi panda doublée d'un nœud papillon à carreaux noirs et blancs. Elle tenait à la main une bouteille d'Ice Tea, qui était apparemment une arme redoutable au vu du sang qui tachait le plastique.

La deuxième jeune fille avait une masse de cheveux redoutables, comparable à celle d'Antoine Daniel et une peau mate. Dans sa main droite se trouvait un immense couteau de cuisine. Le soldat ne savait pas s'il était plus terrifié par les cheveux ou le couteau.

Mais il y avait plus urgent ! Il devait trouver un moyen de leur échapper !

Il regarda autour de lui s'il n'y aurait pas une arme à disposition, son pistolet étant vide après avoir vidé son chargeur sur une peluche de chat qui traînait par terre…vieux réflexe qu'il avait depuis les Kitty Corner Shoot.

Au sol se trouvait un DVD de la série Sherlock, une banane, un mode d'emploi pour une machine à remonter le temps, un cadavre de zombie et une porte (ouais, les pensionnaires ont aussi la flemme de ranger leurs affaires…excepté une fois au chalet ! …Tiens, personne ne m'a stoppé…étrange…).

Le militaire ramassa les deux premiers objets et les brandit, et hurlant :

\- Surtout, pas un pas, et laissez moi passer, sinon…je casse ce DVD et j'épluche cette banane !

Pendant qu'il priait pour que l'auteur ne relève pas le profond ridicule de cette menace, il vit avec surprise GeekandGamer59 et Maclemsa se mettre à crier :

\- NOOOOOOOOOON ! ! ! J'adore cette série ! ! !

\- NOOOOOOOOOON ! ! ! L'odeur des bananes me fait vomir ! ! !

Et c'est avec étonnement qu'il vit les deux fangirls s'écartaient pour lui céder le passage. Il s'empressa néanmoins de courir pour s'éloigner du duo qui câlinait le DVD pour l'une et écrasait vigoureusement le fruit, un foulard sur le nez, pour l'autre.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, épuisé, à bout de forces, Benjamin se laissa tomber glisser contre un mur. Le couloir où il se trouvait ne possédait plus qu'une ampoule, au-dessus de lui, qui ne réussissait pas à percer à plus d'un mètre l'obscurité de cette partie de l'immeuble.

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, le capitaine aperçut une légère lueur dans le noir alentour. C'était si faible que le jeune homme pensa d'abord que son imagination lui jouait des tours. Mais la lumière se fit de plus en plus précise, tandis qu'une voix se mettait à chantonner une mélodie des moins rassurantes.

Le temps que le soldat comprenne la situation, une jeune fille se trouva devant lui, un poignard chauffé à blanc à la main. Etrangement, son visage était extrêmement calme, mais pourtant, le militaire sentit l'aura menaçante de la fangirl.

S'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur, Deponia commença à parler d'une voix posée et monotone :

\- Alors Bennie…on essaie de nous priver d'Internet ?

Elle commença à avancer son arme du visage du capitaine qui, en sentant l'atroce chaleur qui se dégageait du métal, fut pris de panique et hurla :

\- Mais putain, vous êtes tous des psychopathes dans cette baraque ! ! !

La jeune fille stoppa son mouvement, et dans son regard passa une lueur des plus inquiétantes. Faisant tournoyer le poignard entre ses doigts, elle continua de sa voix froide :

\- Des psychopathes ? …

Elle arrêta la rotation du couteau.

\- Ici, il n'y a qu'une psychopathe…et c'est moi.

D'un geste vif, elle ouvrit la chemise du jeune homme.

\- Et je vais me faire une joie de t'apprendre ce qu'est la vraie torture…à la fois mentale et physique…

Et elle approcha le plat de son arme vers le torse du soldat, qui sentit la terreur le priver de ses forces. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il était foutu, il allait mourir, c'était la fin, il…

\- Merde ! Depo l'a trouvé avant nous !

\- C'est pas juste !

Deponia, mécontente de l'intrusion, se releva, donna un violent coup de pied dans les testicouilles du militaire pour éviter qu'il s'enfuie, et se tourna vers l'obscurité d'où provenait les voix, et lança de sa voix toujours aussi calme :

\- Qui va là ?

Une silhouette s'avança. Il s'agissait de nyxox qui tenait une magnifique et rutilante tronçonneuse, prête à l'emploi. Le phénix se tourna vers l'ombre et lui lança à son tour :

\- EaDarkPanda, allez, sors de là et viens m'aider !

\- Jamais ! Je suis un panda de l'ombre !

\- Bon, c'est pas que vous me dérangez en pleine torture, mais vous pourriez foutre le camp ?

La voix de la psychopathe fit se retourner nyxox qui brandit sa tronçonneuse en hurlant :

\- Jamais ! L'enfoiré est à nous !

\- Hé ! J'suis pas un…

\- TA GUEULE, BENJIE ! ! !

Le militaire se renfrogna, et tenta une fuite en mode limace, c'est-à-dire en rampant au sol, les mains toujours sur son petit soldat douloureux. Les fangirls ne remarquèrent rien, trop occupées dans leurs combat si EPIC et BADASS qu'il mériterait un descriptif de cinq pages. Mais restons plutôt concentrées sur Benjamin et sa fuite.

Qui ne dura pas longtemps d'ailleurs, car il tomba nez-à-nez avec…disons…la totalité des chasseuses qui s'étaient toutes retrouvées au même endroit par un heureux hasard…ou plutôt grâce aux indications de Ka-Al qui avait suivi toute la course-poursuite grâce aux caméras cachées dans les couloirs.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de haïr l'auteur pour ce retournement de situation, le jeune homme se retrouva enterré sous une masse humaine qui hurlait :

\- IL EST A MOI ! ! !

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard…_

\- Monsieur le Premier Ministre ! Le FanHome nous a renvoyé le Capitaine Prencher !

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Eh bien…il est traumatisé et dans un piteux état…

\- Mon Dieu…

\- Les fangirls ont laissé une lettre scotchée sur son torse.

\- Donnez-la moi !

_**Cher Monsieur le Premier Ministre,**_

_**Nous vous renvoyons Benjie. Il n'était pas très résistant. C'est décevant, vous nous avez envoyé mieux. Si jamais vous vous demandez quelles tortures on lui a infligé, voici quelques exemples :**_

_**\- Ecoute en boucle de musiques de Black M et Maître Gim's.**_

_**\- Epilation à la pince à épiler de son service trois pièces (on y est allé leeeeentement…histoire que ça fasse bien mal ! ).**_

_**\- Tatouages du nom de tous les pairings existant sur le fandom Webshow (on a fini par manquer de place au bout d'un moment, c'est pour ça qu'on l'a rasé ).**_

_**\- Petit séjour dans notre cave.**_

_**Et quelques autres que je vous laisse imaginer.**_

_**Bref, si vous avez d'autres beaux gosses, envoyez-les nous, on se fera une joie de s'en occuper !**_

_**Choco-steaks dans vos faces.**_

_**Ka-Al la Pandette.**_

_**P.S. : ON NOUS COUPE PAS INTERNET, MOTHER FUCKER ! ! ! ! ! **_

Le ministre déchira la lettre, puis alla vers un immense tableau accroché sur l'un des murs de son bureau. Il y fit un petit trait, qui se perdait au milieu de la multitude de traits déjà dessinés.

\- Encore raté.

* * *

ANNONCE IMPORTANTE ! Pour ceux et celles qui vont à la Japan Expo, j'y serais le samedi 4 juillet, toute la journée, et je serais cosplayée en Visiteur du Futur ! (j'aurai une machine qui fait de la lumière et un short en jean). Donc si vous voulez taper la discute ou avoir un câlin, venez me voir ! :D

Reviews ? :3


	6. Supermarché - JK - Navet

Retour de FanHome !

Ce chapitre est relativement court par rapport aux autres, mais les prochains seront bien plus longs !

Sinon, je parlais de mes rythmes de publication dans mon premier chapitre de "Pour te lier à moi..." et je voudrais dire que malheuresement, mon emploi du temps étant assez chargé, je ne pourrais peut-être pas publié aussi régulièrement que je voudrais...mais je ferais tout pour mettre à jour mes fics aussi souvent que possible !

Dans ce chapitre, pas d'événements incroyables, juste une petite tranche de vie quotidienne car c'est aussi ça, la vie dans le FanHome !

Bref, je parle, je parle...

Réponse à la review anonyme :

**miki aren : **Dommage ! Une prochaine fois ;) Le ministre est un ********** ! Le suicide, c'est maaaaaal, m'voyez ! Je le sais, mais pour qu'on la reconnaisse, je me suis basée sur son image de profil ;) Merci !

Enjoy ! o/

* * *

Jean-Kevin était un jeune homme de 23 ans tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. Il faisait des études pour devenir docteur, avait une petite amie, vivait dans un appartement en colocation avec son meilleur pote, jouait aux jeux-vidéos, mangeait des chips et buvait des bières. Et comme tout étudiant ne voulant pas dépendre de ses parents, Jean-Kevin avait un petit boulot. Il était caissier dans un supermarché. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Ou presque.

Car si cela avait été un job pépère, J-K ne serait pas actuellement en train de trembler de peur sur sa chaise, l'œil fixé sur l'entrée. Vous me demanderez sûrement : Mais pourquoi ce mec au prénom de merde se chie dessus ? Eh bien tout simplement parce que le supermarché où il travaillait se trouvait être celui où les fangirls du FanHome faisaient leurs achats. Et aujourd'hui était le jour des courses.

Mais laissons tomber Jean-Kevin, nous le retrouverons plus tard.

Trois jeunes filles venaient de passer les portes automatiques. Il s'agissait de Woor Energy, SunWings et MissBouquiniste. Cette dernière était chargée de pousser le caddie. Dès leur arrivée, Woor lança :

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on doit acheter ?

MissBouquiniste, qui s'était entre temps assoupie sur le caddie, se réveilla et fouilla dans sa poche en disant d'une voix pâteuse :

\- J'ai la liste…faut juste que je la retrouve…

Elle réussit tant bien que mal à sortir la feuille de son jean…avant d'y mettre le feu à l'aide d'un briquet en criant :

\- PYROOOOOOOO ! ! !

Les deux fangirls admirèrent le papier brûler petit à petit, puis se regardèrent d'un air blasé :

\- Laisse-moi deviner…elle a regardé Bob Lennon toute la nuit ?

\- J'ai l'impression…

\- Kaakaka…je suis un crâne !

Il fut décidé que Woor Energy s'occuperait du caddie tandis que SunWings s'occuperait de MissBouquiniste, la surveillant pour éviter qu'elle foute le feu aux autres clients. Quant à la liste, elles se dirent qu'on s'en foutait, et y allèrent en mode rien à foutre, chacune mettant ce qu'elle voulait dans le caddie, sauf la pyrobarbare qui voulait acheter des allumettes et de l'alcool à brûler, ce qui n'était pas au goût de ses camarades.

Si tout allait bien au début, elles finirent par arriver au passage le plus difficile, l'endroit le plus dangereux pour une fangirl, un lieu où votre volonté est réduite en miette, où votre corps n'est plus que le pantin des produits qui vous entourent, une zone où nombres de fans s'y étant risqués n'en sont jamais revenu…je parle bien évidemment du rayon des légumes. Woor et Sun se consultèrent du regard. Il fallait qu'elles y aillent pour prendre des tomates…mais elles ne s'en sentaient pas capable. Alors elles jetèrent un œil à Miss, qui somnolait encore. Puis, se concertèrent à voix basse :

\- T'es sûre qu'on peut l'y envoyer comme ça ?

\- Elle est à moitié dans les vapes, ça devrait pas poser de problème !

\- C'est pas un peu salaud de faire ça ?

\- Ouais, et alors ?

-…Pas faux !

Aussi, elles poussèrent l'ensommeillée en direction des fruits…enfin non, des légumes…euh non, des fruits…BON, des tomates tant convoitées ! Avançant d'un pas lent et traînant, les yeux à demi fermés, elle se rapprochait de son but, sous les cris de victoires de ses coéquipières. Mais alors qu'elle allait tendre le bras pour attraper les aliments rouges, elle changea de direction…et se saisit d'un poireau. Woor se mit à paniquer :

\- Mais mais mais…Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? !

\- Oh non…j'ai bien peur que…

Et sous leurs yeux apeurés, MissBouquiniste se mit à faire tournoyer le légume vert dans sa main, en chantant "llevan polka". Elle avait succombé à l'appel du meme.

\- NOOOOOOOOOON ! MIIIIISS ! ! !

\- Je vais la chercher !

\- Non, n'y vas pas, Sun ! ! !

Trop tard, la fangirl s'élançait déjà en direction de son amie, voulant la sauver de la malédiction poireautale (Non, ce mot n'existe pas…mais on s'en fiche ! On est en situation de crise, là ! ! Que tout le monde panique ! ! !). Mais alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre de sa camarade, son regard croisa le chemin d'un ennemi des plus redoutables.

\- Non ! Pas toi !

Il était là, imposant, terrifiant, surpuissant. Sa force était trop grande. Il était invincible. Alors SunWings se laissa aller, succombant à la force d'attraction qu'exerçait cet être machiavélique sur son esprit. Elle s'en approcha, et se mit à chanter à pleins poumons :

\- Rhubarbe ! Rhubarbe ! Rhubarbe ! C'est ma rhubarbe à moi !

La rhubarbe avait encore gagné. Woor était effondrée. Tout son équipage était tombé dans les mains de l'adversaire, il ne restait plus qu'elle à bord. Elle devait accomplir leur mission ! D'un pas décidé, elle se lança à l'assaut du royaume rival. Mais à peine y avait-elle pénétré qu'elle tomba à genoux. IL l'avait bloqué. Tout était fini. Dans un rire jaune, elle marmonna :

\- Il a fallu que tu te montres…

Elle releva son visage vers le maître des lieux.

\- Ainsi, c'est comme ça que je suis sensé mourir ?…Quelle fin atroce…

Puis elle perdit toute force, se prosterna et hurla :

\- GLOIRE A LA SAINTE PATATE ! ! !

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

\- Jean-Kevin est demandé au rayon des légumes, je répète, Jean-Kevin est demandé au rayon des légumes, merci !

Le susnommé poussa un soupir. Elles avaient recommencé. Blasé, il se dirigea vers le lieu du désordre, entendant distinctement les chants et les hurlements des jeunes filles malgré la distance. Une fois sur place, il vit ce qu'il avait l'habitude de trouver depuis qu'il avait commencé à voir des fangirls dans le magasin : des folles en train de chanter et danser, ou qui se prosternait devant un légume. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il fit un sourire commercial et commença d'une voix mielleuse :

\- Mesdemoiselles, vous êtes en train de gêner les autres clients. Pourriez-vous vous calmer, s'il vous plaît ?

Aucune réaction.

\- Si vous continuez à chahuter de la sorte, je vais être obligé de vous demandez de quitter le supermarché. J'ai été suffisamment tolérant.

Tolérant. Ce mot résonna dans la tête de Woor, tandis qu'une autre phrase lui revenait à l'esprit, souvenir d'un épisode de SLG. Soudain, la solution à leur problème lui apparut. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, elle réussit à échapper quelques instants à l'emprise du féculent maléfique, et attrapa le légume blanc qui se trouvait juste à côté. Aussitôt, elle retrouva toute sa liberté de mouvements et de pensée. Rapidement, elle en attrapa deux autres et en mit un dans la main de chacune de ses compagnes, qui furent également libérés de leur transe. Folles de joies, elles reprirent leur caddie, et avant que J-K ne puisse les rattraper, elles s'enfuirent en criant :

\- MERCI NAVEEEEEEEET ! ! ! ! !

Elles finirent tranquillement leur commission et rentrèrent au FanHome, les bras chargés d'Ice Tea, de choco-steaks et de tout plein d'autres choses délicieusement non diététiques.

* * *

Et voilà la fin du chapitre du jour !

Cependant, ne partez pas si vite, car j'ai besoin de vous pour un prochain chapitre !

Car bientôt, le FanHome va accueillir une adorable créature de Satan, et je dois donc savoir certaines choses !

Pour celles et ceux qui veulent participer, il faudra m'envoyer par MP les réponses à ce questionnaire :

1) Tu aimes les chats ? Explique les raisons de ton amour ou de ta haine de ce félin.

2) Comment voudrais-tu appeler le chat du FanHome ? (petite description de la bête : rayé blanc et roux, poils longs, yeux verts).

Je tiens à préciser que le fait d'aimer ou de haïr les chats n'influera pas mon choix, car je prendrai avant tout les personnes qui ont un rapport très particulier avec cette bestiole (Amour fou voire flippant, vénération, peur irraisonnée, haine avoisinant la paranoïa, kismesis…) et également que le nom est déjà choisi ! Mais j'ai voulu laisser une chance à chacun de nommer rien qu'une fois le chaton comme il le souhaitait ! ;)

Je clôturerai l'envoi des participation avec la sortie du prochain chapitre ! L'arrivée du matou sera dans le chapitre d'après !

A bientôt ! (Ouf, j'ai réussi ! Je n'ai pas écrit une seule fois le mot "sac à puces" !…et merde…)

Reviews ? :3


	7. Sac à puces - Nouvel habitant

Salutations bandes de sous-fifres !

Et oui, aujourd'hui, nous allon parler de chat ! Vous aimez les chats ? Bien sûr que oui, parce qu'ils vous ont LOBOTOMISE !

Hum hum...donc, aujourd'hui, une petite boule de poil intègre le FanHome ! Et pour ce chapitre, nous adopterons son point de vue !

J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre en me mettant dans la peau d'un sac à puces !

Bref, j'arrête de tergiverser !

Réponse à la review anonyme :

**Nyal :** graou graou, je suis une pandette :D

Enjoy o/

* * *

Couché au fond du carton mouillé qui me sert de foyer depuis plusieurs jours, je somnole, trop affamé pour dormir, trop fatigué pour bouger. Mon pelage trempé me fait frissonner autant que les gouttes de pluie qui me tombent sur le museau de temps en temps. Je n'ai aucune idée de s'il fait jour ou nuit, mon refuge se trouvant au fond d'une ruelle non éclairée.

Pourquoi m'a-t-on abandonné là ? Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? Dans mon ancienne maison, je ne faisais pas de bêtises, pourtant. Alors pourquoi me jeter comme une vulgaire boite de sardine vide ?

Je dois cesser de me tourmenter avec toutes ses interrogations. C'est fini. Je vais mourir dans cette boite, tout seul, comme un misérable. Je sais que c'est le lot de tout à chacun, mais je suis si jeune. Je ne suis qu'un chaton d'un an, qui n'a encore rien vu du monde. J'aurais juste voulu vivre une vie tranquille, en étant servi par une personne gentille et douce.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je commence à pousser des miaulements tristes. Je voudrais arrêter, je ne veux pas partir de ce monde en étant aussi pitoyable. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je crie toute ma souffrance et mon désespoir. Si je savais parler, je suis sûr que les passants entendraient quelque chose du style :

« PUTAIN DE VIE DE MERDE, VOUS FAITES CHIER SALOPERIE D'HUMAINS DE MES C…. »

\- Ben alors mon chatounet, pourquoi tu pleures comme ça ?

Je cesse aussitôt mes insultes en entendant une voix chaleureuse s'adresser à moi. Levant le museau, je remarque un visage qui m'observe. C'était une femme, sans doute dans les 30 ans, aux yeux noirs en amandes, avec une étonnante chevelure rouge très courte. Je n'avais encore jamais vu d'humaine coiffée ainsi. Je trouve cela très joli et sympathique. Autant que le reste, d'ailleurs. Avant que je ne puisse lui adresser un petit miaulement de compliment (parce que je suis un gentlecat, moi !), la demoiselle me soulève hors de ma demeure de fortune et m'observe. Avec mes poils sales et collés, je ne dois pas être très présentable, mais cela n'empêche pas la fille de s'exclamer :

\- Oooooow, tu es trop mignon !

Mais c'est qu'elle a bon goût, en plus ! Je la remercie brièvement, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole pour me dire :

\- Tu ne peux pas rester tout seul ici…et tu m'as tout l'air d'être abandonné…je vais te ramener chez moi pour te nourrir et te laver, et on verra ce qu'on ferra après, ça te va ?

Mon miaulement est si joyeux qu'elle ne peut le prendre que comme un «oui ».

Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouve au chaud sous son manteau, contre sa poitrine, en route vers un foyer que j'imagine agréable et calme, à l'image de ma sauveuse.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, on se retrouve devant un grand bâtiment. Sans hésiter, l'humaine y pénètre, nous mettant ainsi à l'abri du monde extérieur.

J'observe les lieux. Bizarre, ça semble bien grand pour être habité par une seule personne. C'est un immeuble ? Il est bien bruyant en tout cas. Bon, je vais pas me plaindre, au moins, je suis au chaud et au sec, et tant que je reste près de la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges, tout ira bien !

Alors que cette dernière se dirige vers un escalier, elle se fait aborder par une adolescente portant un bonnet de panda et tenant un paquet de chips à la main. Je salive en voyant les biscuits apéritifs. L'inconnue lance d'une voix enjouée et un peu trop forte à mon goût :

\- Hey ! Celephais, comment ça va ?

Donc ma gentille bienfaitrice s'appelle Celephais ? Drôle de nom, on dirait presque un pseudo. Mais je vais pas chipoter sur des détails, et mon attention est plus centrée sur les délicieuses chips qui me font de l'œil.

\- Salut Ka-Al, ça va très bien, et toi ?

La détentrice de l'objet de mes désirs porte un nom tout aussi étrange…mais rien à foutre, je veux des chips ! J'essaie de faire part de mon envie à Cele (je suis un adepte des surnoms) en poussant un miaulement plaintif. L'effet n'est pas exactement celui que j'escomptais au départ, puisque Ka se met à hurler en me remarquant. Mais par chance, elle lâche sa nourriture sous l'effet de la surprise. Alors d'un saut, je m'extirpe de l'étreinte de ma sauveuse et me dirige vers le sachet à terre pour pouvoir me restaurer. Pendant ce temps, les deux humaines se disputent.

\- Celephais, c'est quoi ce sale matou ? !

\- Il était tout seul, dans la rue, j'allais quand même pas l'abandonner !

\- Hors de question qu'on le garde, je suis allergique !

\- Il restera dans ma chambre, il y aucun risque !

\- MAIS IL VA TOUS NOUS TUER ! ! !

Les deux femmes se tournent vers moi, alors que je suis en train de savourer une rondelle de pomme de terre séchée (saveur oignon-fromage, très bon choix !). Comprenant que mon avenir est en train de se jouer, je fais une tête adorable et pousse un ronronnement assorti…Avant de pousser un cri de surprise en me sentant soulever par une personne non identifiée qui me hurle presque à l'oreille :

\- Un chaton ! Il est trop choupinoupinet ! Il est à qui ?

Nom de Dieu, je sais que je suis un tombeur, mais encore combien de femelles vont me tomber dessus ? Apparemment beaucoup vu que d'autres mains et visages entrent dans mon champ de vision tandis que deux voix inconnues et féminines, résonnent autour de moi :

\- On dirait une peluche ! Je fonds !

\- Hiiiiiiii, trop kawaiiiiii !

\- LA FERME ! ! !

Ce dernier cri, bien qu'agressif pour mes délicates oreilles, eu le bénéfice de calmer l'hystérie de mes nouvelles groupies (dur dur la vie d'un beau gosse…). Le visage rouge, Ka semble ne pas beaucoup apprécier l'engouement que suscite ma magnificence et s'exclame :

\- Ce sac à puces n'appartient à personne ! Et je refuse qu'on le garde ici !

Alors que j'allais protester, une des filles s'en charge pour moi :

\- Bon, très bien Ka-Al, on le jette dehors mais à une seule condition…

\- Laquelle, Rain ?

\- Que tu révèles à tout le fandom pourquoi tu es passé de La Sadique à La Pandette…

Je n'ai strictement aucune idée en quoi cette menace est si terrible que ça, mais elle semble efficace car Ka nous tourne le dos et s'éloigne en grommelant :

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez le garder…mais ne le laissez pas m'approcher !

Un cri de victoire sortit de la gorge des quatre femmes. J'en aurais poussé un également si je n'étais pas occupé à essayer de me défaire de l'étreinte un peu trop affectueuse d'une de mes fans.

\- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

\- Faut lui donner à manger, il a l'air affamé !

\- Et surtout le laver, il est tout sale le pauvre !

Sur ces mots, deux de mes nouvelles esclaves m'amènent dans une salle que je reconnais atrocement bien. Une salle de bain. Bien plus gigantesque que celle que j'ai pu connaître dans mon enfance, mais tout aussi prometteuse de tortures. Je commence à me débattre, tentant de m'échapper. Mais pour mon plus grand malheur, mes griffes sont toutes cassées après mon séjour dans la rue, et n'ont donc aucun effet sur mes deux tortionnaires.

\- Je m'occupe de le tenir et tu le savonnes, ça marche Maclemsa ?

\- Pas de souci Flygavioli !

L'eau se déverse d'un seul coup sur moi. Mais bizarrement, elle n'est pas glacée comme celle qu'utilisaient mes anciens propriétaires. Celle-ci est chaude, et me fait un bien fou. Je me laisse alors faire, laissant les mains me masser. Tandis que je suis en train de m'assoupir, un gel tiède me coule sur la tête. Je sursaute, reconnaissant la texture du shampooing. Mais celui-ci diffère aussi du souvenir que j'en conservais. Il n'a pas l'odeur désagréable du shampooing pour chat, mais une odeur agréable, comme ceux des humains. Celui-ci dégage une senteur de vanille et de mangue. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà senti quelque part…bah, j'm'en fiche, j'suis bieeeeeeen…

\- Heuuuu…Maclemsa, c'est quoi ce shampooing ?

\- Hum ? Je sais pas, j'ai pris la première bouteille que j'ai trouvée.

\- C'est pas celui de Ka-Al ?

-…

-…

-…On a qu'à dire qu'on a rien vu…

\- Ouais, c'est pas comme si elle allait faire une allergie pour si peu…enfin, j'espère…

Après ce bain des plus apaisant, mon pelage retrouve toute sa splendeur d'antan ! Mes magnifiques rayures rousses et blanches sont plus brillantes que jamais. Un coup de sèche-cheveux plus tard, mes toiletteuses me conduisent à la salle à manger, aussi gigantesque que la salle de bain, où nous attendent le reste du groupe ainsi qu'un plateau chargé de victuailles. Fly et Mac me posent sur la table et je fonce sur la nourriture. Du riz avec des morceaux de viandes, des sardines à l'huile, des biscuits au beurre, et une écuelle d'eau…j'en pleurerais presque de joie.

\- Hé ben, il était mort de faim…j'vous jure, des vrais estomacs sur patte !

\- Laisse-le tranquille, Flygavioli ! Il est blanc, il éloigne le mauvais sort, alors un peu de respect !

\- Il est qu'à moitié blanc, et je ne crois pas à ce genre de trucs, OnzeElevenElf.

Finissant mon festin d'un coup de langue sur les différentes assiettes vides, je sens un regard insistant se poser sur moi tandis que ce qui ressemble à un gémissement d'émerveillement résonne derrière moi. Encore une jolie fille qui succombe à mon charme ?

Me retournant, je constate que non, ce n'est pas une fille…c'est un homme à la chevelure noire et avec des lunettes qui me regarde avec une adoration non feinte…je me sens moyen rassuré quand il commence à s'approcher de moi en disant :

\- Il est trop mignooooooon…

Et sans avoir la politesse d'attendre que les présentations soient faites, il me prend dans ses grandes mains et commence à me faire tout plein de caresses. Certes, je ne dis jamais non à un peu d'affection, mais je préfère la compagnie de la gente féminine…et ce nouveau venu m'a tout l'air d'un fétichiste vu sa façon de me tripoter. Pour le calmer dans ses ardeurs, je pousse un petit feulement. Aussitôt, il me lâche et recule un peu, un air attristé sur le visage. Je m'en veux un peu, sur le coup…j'ai peut-être été un peu dur…c'est à ce moment que la voix de Rain me parvient, tandis qu'elle dit :

\- T'en fais pas, BeauChaton, il est juste un peu sur les nerfs, on l'a sorti de la rue il y a que quelques heures…

Beau…Chaton ? Cet humain…ce misérable humain OSE se faire appeler BeauChaton ? ! Il OSE s'approprier notre sublimissance en mettant notre race dans son pseudo ? ! Mais quelle impertinence !

Je ne m'en veux plus du tout maintenant, j'en rajoute même une couche !

\- Fshhhhhh ! ! !

\- Mais euuuuh…

L'humain s'éloigne un peu, l'air dépité, et s'assit à une chaise en continuant de m'observer avec ses grands yeux tristes…bien fait !

Tandis que je savoure ma petite vengeance, deux humaines s'approchent. Des nouvelles esclaves ? J'ai pas l'impression vu leur regard menaçant…

\- Un chat ?…On aurait pas pu recueillir un chien, plutôt ?

\- J'ai pas confiance…il va nous tuer avec ses yeux lasers…

…La seconde m'a l'air particulièrement défoncée…par prudence, je me réfugie derrière Cele, qui prend ma défense :

\- Mandragore, Allyaka, vous lui faites peur…c'est qu'un chaton inoffensif, voyons !

Inoffensif ? Mon cul, ouais ! T'as de la chance que je t'ai à la bonne, toi !

\- Mouais…il a un prénom, notre nouveau réfugié ?

…Excellente question ! Mes anciens maîtres ne m'avaient pas nommé, et j'ai toujours voulu avoir un nom ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un nom classe comme…

\- Petit suppôt du Diable !

\- Moustache !

\- Sac à puces !

\- Ishtar !

\- Google !

\- BeauChaton junior !

…Sérieusement, les filles ? Sérieux Fly ? Sérieux Onze ? Sérieux Rain ? Sérieux Cele ? Sérieux Mac ? Bon, je vous pardonne parce que vous êtes aux petits soins pour moi…par contre toi, BeauChaton, je vais devoir te tuer…j'attendrais qu'on soit seul toi et moi…

Pendant que je planifie mon plan, Mandra fait part de son avis :

\- Mouais…et si on l'appelait Wifi ?

\- C'est pas original ! Je propose La Saloperie ! C'est bien pour un chat, non ?

\- Fshhhhhhhhhhhh ! ! !

\- …Je pense pas qu'il apprécie, Allyaka…

Alors que le petit groupe continuait à chercher un nom à la hauteur de ma mignonnitude, Ka arriva à notre niveau, apparemment intriguée par le brouhaha que mes admirateurs provoquaient :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe les gens ?

\- On cherche un nom pour le chaton ! Lui répondit Cele.

\- Si vous voulez, j'ai une idée de prénom…

\- …J'ai pas confiance…lui dit le Chaton de contrefaçon.

\- Allez, je suis sûre que ça va vous plaire !

\- Bon, vas-y, propose ! lança Rain.

Tranquillement, Ka s'assit sur une table et regarda notre petite assemblée et finit par dire :

\- On a qu'à l'appeler FanCat.

Un petit silence suivit cette proposition, avant qu'une déferlante de «Bonne idée ! » ou de «Bienvenue au FanHome, FanCat ! » résonne autour de la table. Et dans mon petit cœur de félin, je sens une étincelle de bonheur s'allumer.

Je viens d'obtenir tout ce que je voulais : Un nom, un foyer et un maître.

Certes, le nom n'est pas aussi classe que dans mes rêves, et le foyer est plutôt bruyant, et parfois dangereux…mais j'ai gagné plus de maîtres que n'importe quel autre chat dans le monde. Alors je pousse un petit miaulement joyeux, qu'on aurait pu traduire par :

« Admirez FanCat, votre nouveau seigneur, saletés d'humains ! ».

* * *

BeauChaton, je suis tellement désolée de ne pas être désolée pour ce que j'ai fait...

Reviews ? :3


	8. FanHome Spécial Noël

JOYEUX NOËL !

Eh oui, je sors de ma pause pour vous offrir ce chapitre spécial Noël de FanHome ! EN espérant qu'il vous vous offre plein de magie de Noël dan svos cœurs !

Enjoy o/

* * *

Le souffle court, les sens en alerte, la créature se tenait tapis dans l'ombre. Ses crocs étaient menaçants, ses griffes étaient sorties, et pourtant, ce n'était pas ce monstre dangereux qui était le prédateur, mais bien la proie. Cela faisait maintenant 2 heures qu'il était poursuivi, pourchassé. Il ne devait pas se laisser attraper, il en allait de sa survie, de sa réputation, de sa...

\- Il est là, chopez-le !

À ce cri, la bête se remit à courir, mortifié d'avoir été retrouvé aussi vite. Mais il ne devait pas se soucier de cela, et devait s'échapper, avant qu'un drame n'arrive.

Malheureusement pour lui, c'était trop tard...il était encerclé...il sentait que sa fin était proche...

\- Enfin, on te tient...

Alors, résigné, l'être diabolique fit face à son sort avec dignité...

C'est ainsi que FanCat se vit affubler d'un petit costume de Père Noël et photographier par une armée de fangirls s'extasiant devant la boule de poils :

\- Ouuuuuuh, il est trop choupi !

\- On a eu du mal à l'attraper, mais ça valait le coup !

\- Allez petit Chat Noël, fait un sourire !

Le matou poussa un soupir. Cela faisait à peine quelques jours que les préparations pour les festivités avaient commencés, et c'était déjà l'effervescence à tous les niveaux. Mais laissons de côté l'avis de ce sac à puces, voulez-vous ?

Au FanHome, les fêtes prennent toujours une dimension gigantesque. Normal vu le nombre de personnes et l'enthousiasme souvent débordant des habitantes. Et sans un minimum d'organisation, les choses peuvent souvent tourner à la catastrophe. Mais heureusement, il y a très peu d'accident, et tout se passe sans encombre, dans la joie et la bonne hum...

\- Ah non, ça va pas être possible ! C'est n'importe quoi !

...Bon, laissez tomber, je retire ce que j'ai dit...

\- Et pourquoi ce serait pas possible, Emeraude ?! Une boule chacune ! Alors on accroche la mienne aussi !

\- Mais Ka-Al...ta boule fait un mètre de diamètre ! Elle tiendra jamais !

Au FanHome, la tradition du sapin est spéciale. En effet, chaque fangirl fabrique elle-même sa boule, et marque dessus le nom de son OTP, pour décorer de manière originale et fangirlesque la magnifique arbre qui mesure entre 3 et 4 mètres. La réalisation de la boule étant totalement libre, il arrive quelque fois des petits problèmes...(-Là, c'est toi le problème... -Noooon, je ne suis que votre humble narrateur, je n'ai rien à voir avec cette jeune personne !)

\- Écoute Ka, je veux bien que tu sois triste d'être la seule à avoir fait une boule marquée "Vitron"...mais la tienne ne tiendra jamais !

\- Maiiiiiiis...si on accroche pas ma boule, je vais être une pandette trèèèèès triste...

Mais passons à autre chose, je vous prie.

S'il y a une entreprise encore plus ardue que la décoration du sapin, il s'agit bien évidemment de la confection des biscuits et des gâteaux. Remplir le ventre d'une cinquantaine de fangirl affamée et aux goûts différents n'est pas une mince affaire...c'est pour cela que chaque année, aucune volontaire pour la cuisine ne se propose...et donc, comme chaque année, on les désigne dans l'impartialité la plus totale...enfin, presque...

Cette année, les personnes désignés sont LaviLaBiche, Titipo et Rain Igami. Allons voir comment elle s'en sortent...

\- Oh...oh oui, Professeur, juste làààààà...

...Me serais-je trompé de salle ?...

\- Tu aimes quand je te fais ça, pas vrai ?...

\- Ouiiiiiiii...

...J'ai dû me tromper de salle...

\- Allez, continue de gémir comme ça...

...Éclipsons nous discretem...

\- Hé ! Au lieu de faire votre rp, faites les gâteaux plutôt !

...Ah non, finalement, c'est bien ici !

Dans la cuisine, en plus de nos trois coéquipières, nous pouvions voir du lait, de la farine, des oeufs, du sucre, des épices et des tas de bonnes choses, tels étaient les ingrédients de départ pour créer des petites filles parfaites...euh non, là je me trompe de texte. Bref, une quantité astronomique d'ingrédients, mais aucuns gâteaux n'étaient en vue, ni même l'ombre d'un commencement d'une préparation.

\- Mais Rain, on sait pas faire la cuisiiiiiiine...

\- La bonne excuse ! Dis surtout que tu veux continuer le rp que vous faites sur Twitter depuis je ne sais plus combien de jour !

\- Et toi, tu pourrais faire la cuisine au lieu de nous critiquer et de dessiner !

\- Je peux paaaaaaas...ça fait des jours que je me tue pour le projet de merde de Ka-Al !

Hé ! (-Je croyais que tu étais que le narrateur... -Shut up !)

Hum hum...inutile de rester plus longtemps dans cette cuisine, allons plus loin. Que pourrais-je vous montrer de plus ?...

Oh...mais...mais oui, c'est...entendez-vous ces chants mélodieux dans l'air ?...Ne serait-ce pas une merveilleuse conclusion que de finir sur un paisible et gentil chant de Noël ?...De plus, les versions arrangées des fangirls sont tellement plus originales ! Laissez-moi en choisir un...ah, en voilà un qui sera parfait ! Eh bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter de très joyeuses fêtes, une bonne année, et toujours plus de ship ! En avant la musique !

**_"Vive le spank", chant de Noël traditionnel version Patron :_**

**Vive le spank, vive le spank,**

**Vive le spank d'hiver !**

**Qui s'en va, tout en claquant,**

**Sur ton p'tit cul offert, hé !**

**Vive le spank, vive le spank,**

**Vive le spank d'hiver !**

**À quatre pattes, et en levrette,**

**Et tu vas prendre bien cher !**

(-Les enfants, ne tapez surtout pas "spank" sur Internet, ceci est dangereux pour votre innocence)


	9. Retour - Sado - On va en chier

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !

Chapitre spécial pour trois raisons !  
1) LA SUCCUBE APPARAÎT ENFIN ! OUI !  
2) Ce sera un nouveau chapitre en plusieurs parties, je pense qu'il y en aura trois !  
3) Ce chapitre a été corrigé par le soyeux BeauChaton (allez lire ses fics !) qui m'a aussi conseillé ! Merci à toi ! *coeur*

Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ce petit chapitre concocté avec amour ;)

Enjoy o/

* * *

Assis à son bureau, le Premier Ministre tapotait nerveusement la surface en bois avec un doigt. Il ne supportait plus la situation délicate dans laquelle l'avaient mis les fangirls de ce foutu FanHome. A cause de ces mômes, il était la risée des ministres. On le pointait du doigt dans les couloirs et on parlait de lui comme du dégonflé incapable de se faire respecter par des écolières. Le Président pensait même à le destituer de ses fonctions. Combien d'hommes avait-il sacrifié pour tenter de résoudre le problème ? Une vingtaine, une trentaine ? Beaucoup trop en tout cas ! Il ne savait plus quoi faire…

Le bruit d'un poing qui toque à sa porte le sortit de ses sombres pensées.

\- Entrez !

Un jeune homme en uniforme entra dans la pièce, l'air arrogant et sûr de lui.

\- Monsieur le Premier Ministre…

\- Ah, Sergent Sado ! Vous vouliez me voir ?

\- En effet, monsieur…

Le militaire avança d'un pas nonchalant qui contrastait avec le sérieux de sa tenue. Une fois posté devant l'imposant meuble en chêne, il reprit, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez quelques difficultés avec un groupe d'originaux…

Le dirigeant détourna le regard, mal à l'aise devant l'assurance et le ton de la moquerie de cet homme. Evidemment, il aurait pu le remettre à sa place en lui rappelant qu'il était au-dessus de lui dans la hiérarchie, mais il sentit l'aura dangereuse qui émanait de son être et décida de laisser cet énergumène parler. Ce dernier continua :

\- J'ai peut-être trouvé le moyen de mettre fin à ce petit souci…

Frappant rageusement la table, le politicien se leva et se mit à hurler, se souciant peu des convenances et de son image qui, de toute manière, était déjà en miettes :

\- Nous avons déjà tout essayé ! On a envoyé nos soldats les plus compétents sur le terrain ! Mais rien à faire, ils sont forts et organisés ! Et ils n'ont AUCUNE PUTAIN DE LIMITE !

Faisant un geste de la main pour apaiser la colère de son supérieur, le gradé poursuivit :

\- C'est justement là votre erreur… Vous leur donnez bien plus d'importance qu'ils n'en ont en envoyant des forces armées pour tenter de les stopper alors que, techniquement, ils n'ont encore rien fait pouvant être réprimandé par la loi. Vous les posez en martyre, en victime du grand méchant Etat qui veut museler la liberté d'expression…

Poussant un rire jaune et passant une main dans sa chevelure légèrement dégarnie, le Premier Ministre répliqua :

\- Et c'est quoi votre solution miracle, alors ?

Un sourire malsain aux lèvres, tout en suivant des yeux le geste de son interlocuteur, le sergent commença :

\- Laissez-moi tout vous expliquer…

_Trois jours plus tard :_

\- Je…me…fais….chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiier…

Ce cri du cœur venait d'être poussé par Ka-Al. Postée à l'accueil, en kigurumi de caillou (Ne cherchez pas la logique…), elle faisait tourner sa chaise encore et encore en espérant que quelque chose la sorte de l'ennui morne de ce début d'après-midi beaucoup trop calme. Aucune vidéo l'intéressant n'était sorti récemment, elle n'avait pas l'inspiration d'écrire et avait la flemme de lire Homestuck… Bref, tout semblait vouloir la forcer à rester clouée sur ce putain de fauteuil sans aucune distraction…

\- Ce serait teeeeeeeeellement cool si quelque chose pouvait se passer, là, tout de suite…

À cet instant précis, par une opération du Saint Caillou, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et laissa passer une imposante silhouette. S'arrêtant aussitôt de tournoyer, la jeune fille se tourna vers le nouveau venu et commença :

\- Bonjour bonjour ! Ici Ka-Al la concierge de ce taudis, que puis-je faire pour…

Mais elle s'arrêta dès qu'elle distingua l'apparence de l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. De sa gorge s'échappa alors un cri à vous glacer le sang, tel celui du bébé qui, le jour de sa naissance, hurle face à l'horreur effroyable de son existence. Vous savez, quand il découvre que ses ships préférés ne seront jamais cannon, et que les versions françaises des anime seront toujours dégueulasses. Une fois la métaphore finie, elle se mit en PLS sur sa chaise et pleura, laissant l'individu attraper le micro et passer une annonce générale avec une voix suave et douce tout droit sortie de l'enfer :

\- Bonjour à tous, chers résidents du FanHome… Je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec vous dans les plus brefs délais dans la salle à manger, j'ai d'importantes informations à vous faire part. Merci de votre compréhension. Ah ! J'allais oublier… Quelqu'un pourrait-il s'occuper de la jeune personne censée surveiller l'accueil ? J'ai bien peur qu'elle n'ait fait un malaise…

Reposant l'outil audio sur la table, le monstre se dirigea de manière détendue vers la plus grande salle de l'immeuble. A l'intérieur, il esquissa un léger sourire en voyant le désordre qui y régnait. Sourire qui s'élargit encore plus quand il se posta sur une table et vit les premiers habitants arriver. La foule s'agglutina comme elle put, poussant les meubles pour gagner de la place, tout en ne quittant pas des yeux l'orateur dont l'apparence leur glaçait le sang. Une fois tout le monde sur place, y compris Ka-Al qui comatait dans les bras de Rain Igami, le méchant prit la parole :

\- Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien.

Personne ne prononça le moindre mot. Tous fixaient l'effroyable créature qui se dressait devant eux. Beaucoup pleuraient devant une telle apparition. C'était un cauchemar devenu réalité. Une hérésie… Un blasphème ! Car, en effet, la personne qui avait pénétré les lieux était le sosie d'Antoine Daniel.

Mais un sosie avec le crâne rasé.

\- Ah oui, mon apparence vous a peut-être surpris. Si c'est le cas, je tiens à m'en excuser…

Ces mots transpiraient un tel sadisme et une telle méchanceté que même un sourd n'aurait pas pu y croire.

\- Mais passons aux choses sérieuses. Je suis le Sergent Sado, et j'ai été désigné pour faire régner l'ordre et la discipline ici.

L'assemblée éclata de rire à cette déclaration. Le Premier Ministre avait encore l'espoir de les faire taire ? Certes cette attaque psychologique avait causé quelques dommages collatéraux, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait les empêcher de foutre ce grand dadais à la porte à grands coups de pieds au cul ! Lorsque l'hilarité se calma, la Succube monta sur une table pour faire face à l'intrus. Vêtue de son cosplay de Patronne, ses cheveux mi-longs aux pointes bouclantes du même rouge sang que ses lèvres, ses yeux marrons brillants de détermination derrière ses lunettes opaque, un long et imposant bâton en bois noir à la main, elle répliqua, en se penchant légèrement pour mettre en valeur sa poitrine :

\- Mais bien sûr, gamin… Comme si on allait te laisser faire bien gentiment en fermant nos gueules… Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à tes petits camarades qui t'ont précédé…?

Pour illustrer ses propos, elle fit tournoyer son arme entre ses mains, avant de donner un violent coup à une chaise se trouvant non loin. Cette dernière se brisa dans un fracas menaçant et sous les applaudissements de la foule. Mais cela n'affecta nullement le militaire qui se contenta de frapper ironiquement dans ses mains avec son éternel sourire agaçant.

\- Très jolie démonstration, mademoiselle, vous m'impressionnez. Quel dommage que vous n'utilisiez pas vos compétences pour autre chose que des enfantillages immatures…

Un sourire pervers sur le visage, la Déesse du fandom donna un lent coup de langue sur le bout de son bâton et répondit :

\- Oh, mais je les utilise aussi pour des jeux beaucoup plus matures, gamin…

Toujours aussi imperturbable et imperméable aux charmes de son adversaire, le fieffé salopard répliqua :

\- Décidément, vous êtes très amusante, mademoiselle… Mais permettez-moi de vous corriger sur un point. Vous n'allez me faire aucun mal.

Se léchant les lèvres avec amusement, Tatie Succube reprit :

\- Et pour quelle raison je m'en priverai ?

\- Parce que les règles ont changé, ma jolie...

Se tournant vers l'ensemble des fangirls et fanboys, l'homme se lança dans un long discours :

\- Jusqu'alors, vous vous êtes cru très malins. Vous ignoriez nos ordres et torturiez tous nos soldats en plaidant la légitime défense. Après tout… vous n'étiez que de pauvres petits enfants menacés par des méchants messieurs avec des pistolets… C'était un jeu d'enfant pour vous de déjouer tous les procès avec cette tactique. Mais maintenant…c'est fini.

Sortant une enveloppe de sa poche, il en extirpa une feuille qu'il montra à tous :

\- Ce papier est signé par le Président lui-même. À compter d'aujourd'hui, vous n'êtes plus considérés comme des possibles menaces, mais juste comme de vulgaires délinquants juvéniles… ce qui nous donne tous les droits pour vous remettre dans le droit chemin, et également de vous punir, si vous portez la main sur votre tuteur. Moi. Et ne pensez même pas à vous révoltez car, alors, nous vous enverrons tous dans des maisons de redressements… éloignés chacun des autres… Fini la légitime défense. Désormais, finit-il en se tournant vers la demoiselle cosplayée, c'est moi qui vais manier le bâton…

Un silence de plomb conclut le laïus du sergent. La Succube tenait fermement son arme, se retenant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas défoncer la gueule de cet enfoiré. Il fallait se contenir pour le moment, attendre une opportunité, mais surtout prévoir un plan. Ses pensées furent coupées par l'horrible voix séductrice du tortionnaire qui reprit, un air enjoué très inquiétant sur le visage :

\- Oh, mais ne pensez pas que je sois dénué de tout sentiments non plus ! J'ai bien évidemment une carotte pour rendre votre rééducation plus… supportable…

Plongeant la main dans une poche intérieure de son uniforme, il en ressortit une masse poilue orange et blanche reconnaissable entre mille. Dans les mains maléfiques de cet homme se trouvait FanCat inconscient et inerte. Des cris fusèrent à cette vision.

\- Non !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, ordure ?!

\- Rends-le nous !

Un cri de haine résonna encore plus fort que les autres. Il venait d'être poussé par BeauChaton qui tenta de se diriger vers le bourreau, mais il fut retenu par plusieurs personnes, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer de hurler :

\- ENFOIRÉ ! Tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire de mal, il n'a rien fait ! Si tu ne le libères pas tout de suite, je te jure que je vais te buter de mes propres mains ! Viens te battre si t'es un homme !

Le militaire, constatant que la cohue n'allait pas s'apaiser de sitôt, sortit un pistolet et le pointa sur la tête de l'animal endormi. L'effet fut réussi car tous se taisèrent.

\- Bien… Je vous rassure, cette immondice est toujours en vie, je lui ai juste administré quelques sédatifs alors qu'elle se promenait dehors. Et si vous voulez la revoir, il faudra vous montrer coopératif et obéissant… Si vous êtes suffisamment sages, je vous donnerai un droit de visite pour câliner ce sac à puces quelques minutes…

Se tournant vers le félin humanoïde, il conclua :

\- Je ne suis pas un adepte de la violence physique. Et votre comportement vient de vous faire perdre beaucoup de chances d'obtenir un jour un droit de visite, jeune homme…

Après avoir rangé son arme et remit FanCat dans sa veste, Sado descendit de la table d'un mouvement souple et quitta la pièce sans un regard ni pour l'assemblée anéantie et abattue, ni pour le fanboy enragé qui continuait de s'égosiller et de se débattre.

\- Profitez bien de vos derniers instants de répit, mes petits. Votre ère de révolte est terminée.

* * *

reviews ? ;3


End file.
